Nano's confession
by Humanthree
Summary: This is a relationship between Duncan and Kim's Minecraft Characters and may involve the rest of the Yogscast in the near future. Rated T for mild sexual reference and possible violence too extreme for small children. Dunkim Nanocoffee/Lividsounds/Lalnasounds you get it. Thank you, updates weekly
1. Initial confession

**Takes place after "The orphanage adventure map" and feeds into the flux buddies series this is just relationships between the minecraft characters not real people watch orphanage map video #2 before reading. I don't own any of the yogscast anything this is just a parody of any content mentioned below**

"Had she really meant it?" he thought as he stared into her eyes, the wither eating away at them both.

They respawned in the dark room. Lalna already blanked what nano screamed he was just happy to see they were both well

After laughing at the escapade for nearly an hour along with some possible drinking Lalna did his best to ask

"Did you really say you love me?" he said through drunken slurs.

Nano's response took place with an off balance "Come 'ere you jerk" she tiptoed and he bent over a bit as she kissed him. While kissing, Lalna managed to find the portal gun and bring them home and still make out with a properly drunk Nano

The last thing Lalna fuzzily remembered was going down to the basement and fetching some gin and bourbon while Nano waited upstairs completely drunk, inhibitions out the window laughing hysterically at her own drunkenness with her slurred speech and obvious tipsiness. Neither had any idea what the rest of the nights activities were when they awoke.

Lalna was the first to wake with a searing headache, and his movements had managed to also rouse a certain flux queen who he seemed to have been cuddling. She woke up slowly, first thing she noticed was the warmth that encompassed her whole body, and the arms wrapped around her that were sluggishly snaking out from around her, and finally she shockingly realized she wasn't in her bed! Nano quickly checked to make sure her undergarments were still on and breathed a sigh of relief that they were, she cooled her head.

"I did not have sex with Lalna" became her mantra as she got dressed and came downstairs awkwardly finding Lalna about to go up with a tray to give her breakfast which looked pretty tasty since he had expended the time to make good congee so she decided to sit down and eat it. While she knew Lalna wasn't the best cook the congee didn't taste that bad but the tea didn't come close to anything she had ever served him while it was an overall sad attempt at Malaysian cuisine Nano couldn't help but smile at the meant image of Lalna actually trying to cook. She slowly put down the tea cup down and asked him.

"What did we do last night?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well… we were killed with wither"

"Ok" she said

"We laughed at the whole thing for a while"

"Ok keep going"

"Then we got out the beer"

"Oh god" she said tiredly

"You were drunk. Then I just remember something warm after I fetched the gin and bourbon"

Her head hit the table

"It was your lips" he finished

"We kissed?" she asked

"A lot" he realized

It was present the whole day. The supreme awkwardness of living with the person who you made out with drunk last night. Every time she had a question, every time she had a thought, every time she had to answer a question it was there. Yet there was also the endearing trait of that Lalna took the time to make breakfast for her and helped her with her huge hangover throughout the day since he was quite experienced in the ways of alcohol. Every time she had a bad headache he would carry her back to the upstairs bedroom, put her on the couch and ask her if she'd like his hangover cure. But Nano's pride forced her to decline his offer every time. Eventually she came back down an set to work again hiding the blush on her face at the fact that she was carried by the man she loved and she gagged at how gross it was at how she was in love with her teacher.

Lalna couldn't stand it, Nano was his apprentice and practically his little sister. But he couldn't help his emotion. He looked at it from every angle, physically he was fine, his brain was working as well as it usually does his liver was fine and technologically enhanced to filter most copious amounts of alcohol so he could drink and experiment at the same time. He was therapeutically well for his standard EQ was higher almost as if his love for Nano was bringing him back near psychological stability. Too late now, what happened happened even if Nano doesn't remember it. What's important now is discovering a way to eradicate the flux without killing Nano in the process. Petri dish after petri dish he tried different elements but the flux just bonded to them and even weaponized some of them like when it used the copper to shock him or when it tried to use the lead to poison him with a flux tumor or even when it used platinum to reflect the lights and lasers to blind him. None of that mattered though He was about to start on isotopes until he realized he hadn't slept for a while and when he looked at the hidden cameras in the upstairs room he saw her grab a book off the shelf, and write in it! Nano had a diary! His thoughts were screaming at him as he realized how much psychological information was in there and how much closer he could get to the cure if he could see what the flux did to her brain chemistry. He couldn't though, he loved her too much to invade her privacy.

"Hey diary. I need to ask you… is it ok if I sorta like my teacher Lalna? I mean he's a strange man and he looks nothing like Tom Hardy but there's just something about him I want in my life that no one else has. I know he's my teacher and charge but I just don't understand why he can't see that I…I…really really like him." Nano trailed on and on about wether or not she should love her teacher or just leave her life as it was.


	2. A nice ladies holiday

**Still don't own yogscast, still don't own minecraft, still gonna be posting every week.**

_Weeks since Nano last wrote in her "secret" diary._

"Hey Nano!" she heard Lalna call up on the intercom

"Yeah?" she asked

"I need you to go on a quick holiday"

"Where?" she asked disbelief

"I already told Lomadia you'll be dropping by for few days"

After a long while of packing her things filling up backpacks with clothes and crafting supplies she set off for Lomadia's the journey wasn't difficult and when she finally got there she found Lomadia outside summoning and murdering a demon.

"Hey there Nano"said Lomadia as she ripped her sword out of the demons neck and reached into it and pulled out its heart."You're just in time for tea"

Lomadia was like Nano's big sister. Nano could confide in her about anything if she was willing to listen, after all, she warned her about her witchery and what can go wrong with it. During tea Nano decided to finally get help.

"Hey Lomadia?" Nano asked timidly

"Yes?" she answered

"Are you still with that spaceman?"

"You mean Xephos?"Lomadia answered again

"Yeah I was just wondering, how do you make it work?" Nano asked

Lomadia saw right through the whole thing "Who is he?"

"Why Lomadia I have no idea who you're talking about!" Nano said blushing uncontrollably

"Nano, you've come to my house to stay. We sit and have tea and the first thing you want to talk about is how to make a relationship work. You're clearly having boy problems" Lomadia stated exasperatedly "Now who is he"

Nano barely let out a peep of an answer "Lalna"

"Who?"

She spoke up "Lalna"

Lomadia did a spit-take through a sip of tea after which she simply looked at Nano with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"The mad scientist?" Nano nodded "What in bloody hell drove you to this kind of desperation?"

Nano interjected "I'm not desperate"

The two women sat and talked about what it is Nano can do about her affections. They talked about why she shouldn't and how Lalna's crazy and murderous. They talked about how Nano could make herself more obvious without seeming promiscuous. Finally, they got to the subject.

"So has anything happened between the two of you?" Lomadia inquired

"Well…maybe?"

"What does that mean?" Asked Lomadia sternly

"I'm not quite sure but…"

"What" Lomadia asked her fury beginning to temper.

"We may have been drunk and kissed and made out and slept in the same bed" Nano said in an extremely quick voice.

Lomadia's eyes widened fire gleaming in them with a rage that could incinerate Lalna in less than a second

"We didn't have sex!" Nano screamed

"But you're not sure of that?" Lomadia asked

"No" Nano squeaked "But my panties were still on and my periods are fine"

"Not your bra?" Lomadia asked

"Shut up" Nano stated

"Look at it this way" Lomadia trailed "You didn't have sex with your teacher, but you probably did everything except that"

"No!" Nano said

"It's fine Nano. he has the integrity not to take advantage of you."

They spent the rest of the day performing witchery, slaying demons, and taking Nano to a doctor who told her she wasn't pregnant was still a virgin and that the flux was beyond conventional help.


	3. Meanwhile at Pandalabs

**Thanks for continued reading**

Lalna tried everything, uranium isotopes kill it but also human cells he just didn't know what to do. he'd tried combining element after element, chemical after chemical, cell with cell. But nothing could kill the flux that would spare Nano's tissue. That is until he found out it repelled from something. or rather a lot of somethings combined into one, enderman skin.

"Oh no" he thought. he hadn't found a way to safely remove the flux and not turnkey into an ender man, but he took a strain of pathogenic ender cells and a sample of Nano's blood. but after killing the flux the strain infected the human DNA and made it separate from itself until there was DNA molecules everywhere

"If only I had a strain of integrated cells that fought the infection, then I could genetically find and engineer a hybrid protein that would fight off the infection but would also be ignored by Nano's antibodies. But the only way to do that would be to find something that was infected with enderman DNA but was fighting the infection constantly." He immediately knew who he needed to find and oh how it maddened him.

Nano POV

"Perhaps you can force Lalna to love you" Lomadia thought aloud.

"How?"

"Well I have made a new version of the curse of insanity" said lomadia "Instead of causing insanity it gives the curser complete mental control over the cursed being"

"I dunno" thought Nano "Is love still love when the person you love is forced to love you?"

Much time passes

"Lalna I'm home!" Nano hollered, no response. She sighed, after all, she'd been in this situation many times before. She found him sleeping in his lab in a chair leaned over about to fall she moved to his extremely large whiteboard which had a bunch of scientific equations and formulas but what she saw that made her jump the most was the word cure that had a giant heart drawn around it.

She looked to him happily sleeping in his chair. she rubbed his face gently to wake him up even though it was the middle of the night

"Come on sleepy head" she urged "Let's get you to bed" in a little sing-song voice.

"Ok" he said groggily.

Lead by Nano he went up the elevator to their bedroom in which he crashed his head was atop Nano's lap on her bed as she stroked his blonde hair playfully until eventually cuddling up next to him and falling asleep she could feel his arms drape around her waist and a soft whisper

"Thank you" whispered in her ear as she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and without thinking kissed Lalna's forehead. This caused him to wake up immediately to a flustered and apologizing Nano as he woke up and she went straight out the room to her witches hut to experiment with what Lomadia had supplied her with. Lalna planned his trip to visit an old enemy to gravel for something that he knew he only had a small chance of receiving, a piece of Rythian's DNA that fights off the infection of the ender cells.

"Nano, would you like to come on a trip with me?" he asked

"Where will we be going?" she inquired.

"A camp outside of a place called caper town"

**Hey there, sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I promise you in the immediate future longer content will be used.**

**-Humanthree**


	4. The fall

**Thank you all for reading still, I hope and enjoy R and R.**

The place was hard to find, they spent weeks scouring dessert after dessert until finally Nano spotted what looked like a head of a dinosaur on the top of a walled region.

The place was an odd one but before they could even try to get close a bullet flew by Lalna's head. They saw what appeared to be a dinosaur on top of the dino head shooting at them with a big rifle. Lalna immediately bazooka'd him before another shot could be fired this caused the dino man to fall and drop his rifle. Lalna told nano to see if she could get in to their base through the back and then immediately threw a conventional grenade at the gate and walked in. While Lalna was moving straight in nano managed to get to a high point and get on top of their wall with her jetpack. She saw Lalna conversing with a clearly angry man

"Hi how ya doin' " Nano nearly jumped at the sudden voice behind her. "Hi I'm Zoeya" said the red haired woman eccentrically

"Nano" said Nano shaking the woman's robotic arm

"Looks like you're boyfriend peeved mine" stated Zoeya

Nano looked confused "No he's my teacher" Zoeya's eyes went wide at this.

"Then give it a few months" Zoeya stated funnily.

Meanwhile Lalna was still arguing with Rythian for a sample of his DNA

"Why should I even help you?!" screamed Rythian "My apprentice loses an arm because of your antics and your coming to me to get magical taint off of yours, no! Now you'll finally lean what it's like, constantly apologizing for a mess you caused and a problem you can't fix"

Looking away duncan did it "Rythian… you're right" the enderborn looked at the scientist in shock. "I never should've nuked you, I never should've tried to hurt you, I never should've started the tekkit war, but please. This is something I can finally put right." Rythian sighed and strewed away. Lalna looked to him, fell to is knees, and cried into the sand. The one chance to save Nano was gone because of how stupid he was before he ever met her. Then a glass jar was placed in his hands containing a portion of Rythian's skin one half dark, the other light. Lalna looked to Rythian hope bursting out of his eyes as he went and found Nano talking with Zoeya and carried her back through the portal home bridal style and took a strain of her hair before kissing her on the head and running down to the lab, leaving a blushing confused little Nano in the top floor. He set to work using the proper enzymes to cut Nano's DNA and Extract the traits from Rythian's that he needed without turning Nano into him. Little did he know Nano had also set to work, fed up with the fact that she couldn't tell wether or not he loved her, and the fact that his affections were on and off and driving her mad. She used the improved brew of love along with the rest of Lomadia's ingredients and caused Lalna to immediately stop what he was doing and find her as a mindless zombie.

"What do you wish me to do mistress?" he asked in looked at him with sad sad eyes

"I want to understand you" she said.

"How do I do that?" Lalna replied, still a mindless zombie

"I want you to go back to normal, but first tell me." Nano ordered sheepishly

Lalna moved to her face and kissed her, then changed back. Going back to normal he realized, what he was doing, immediately stopped and apologized, but before he could do anything else Nano pulled him into a hug.

"I can wait" she whispered innocently. Lalna immediately returned to his former task experimenting first by cloning Rythian's DNA and finding the proper enzymes that were compatible for Nano's DNA which he'd already tested earlier. Hours later he found one that only extracted two traits, his immunity and his eye color. Lalna then took the sample and fused it with stem cells he'd extracted from the umbilical cords of the mother animals that they bred even though it took years he finally had enough to cure her and the final ingredient.

"Hey Nano I have a surprise for you" yelled Lalna.

"What is it?" Nano asked

"An injection" He said running up to her.

"No!" she screamed flying into the ceiling.

"What's wrong Nano?" Lalna asked confused.

"No needles!" she screamed

"Are you afraid?" he asked amused

"No" she squeaked

"Nano come here" he demanded. slowly but surely she crept towards Lalna, who had put a cap on the syringe and put it in his back pocket

"I don't like needles" Nano said timidly as she went into Lalna's embrace. All of a sudden he stopped her and drew her into a long kiss as he inserted the syringe below her pushed him away.

"You jerk, you absolute pig-headed two-faced bloody charlatan!" she screamed "Why would you kiss me and then put a needle in my shoulder!"

"It was just a psychological distraction" he answered frantically

"No, I don't want to hear it. You need to make a decision Lalna am I your lover or another half witted test subject!?" She yelled coldly before storming off and throwing his bed down the stairs "You sleep somewhere else ya stupid bloody wanker!"

"I'm so sorry" he whispered dreadfully realizing the pain he'd been causing her. He'd finally realized how stupid he'd been. His answer to this display however was to simply sit there and let his memories replay in his mind as he realized part of the reason for Nano's psychological instability was the fact that she loved him but he'd been too stupid and too oblivious to see it. All of the adventures and yet not one time did he question why she took so kindly to him even when she yelled at him she would never hurt him or leave him with nothing, because she loved him and that was all she wanted.


	5. Apprentice no more

Nano met up with Lomadia, Zoeya, and their friend Minty to go on holiday slash drown Nano in alcohol for a week.

They journeyed to an alternate dimension which was vastly populated and filled with civilization. They took off their amor so as to wear normal clothes, boarded a mine cart train, and left out to a beachside resort Lomadia knew well. Nano went straight to the bar after giving Minty her suitcase.

"Excuse me barman" Nano peeped as the man turned to her.

"Yes miss" he asked politely.

"I need your help" she began "I need you to put a drink in my hand every time you see me without one, I don't care what it is so long as I get tipsy when I have enough of it and try something new every time so the girls don't realize"

The barman understanding her meaning all too clearly "Heartbreak package, got it" Nano looked at him in shock "We usually get about two a year, hope he takes you back" said the barman sliding her a vodka.

"We didn't break up he's just stupid" Nano sighed doing the shot

The rest of the day consisted of Nano drinking every time something alluded to the subject of Lalna or trying to touch on the subject of Lalna while impressively drunk.

"Nano are you sue you're ok?" Lomadia asked concerned while sitting with her at the outdoor bar

"I'm fine Lo" Nano said while drunk

"Dosen't seem like it" Lomadia added

"Look" said Nano beginning to sober up "I may have had a fight with Lalna"

"And how are you going to solve that problem?"

"I dunno" said Nano reaching for her drink depressed

"Nano you can't drink away your problems like this" Lomadia said

"You watch me" Nano said drinking whatever cocktail the bartender gave her. the rest of her day was a drunken blur, She remembered flashes and was pretty sure she was at a rave. She woke up fully clothed in a really enormous house with blocks obviously laid by moderators. what disturbed her the most was that a seemingly really rich man walked in the room and said something disturbing

"Well that was good even if you insisted on keeping your clothes on" he said in a debonair way. Nano gazed at him in terror "You have to leave now" he said "my wife will be home tomorrow." After his mention of this Nano heard a ring at the door, when the rich man answered he was immediately hit in the face with a ruby shovel

"We're leaving" Lalna said gravely. Nano got up and walked out with Lalna who used the link book to go back to panda labs. Upon arrival Lalna walked to the door and slammed it. When nano opened the door and looked she saw a small table Lalna obviously built and on top of it was a teacup with a lable which read Nano's meds and a chemical equation that made her head spin. Nevertheless she put her faith in stupid Lalna and drank the tea. Hours later, Nano felt tingly as she realized she could move both eyes! the flux was starting to fall away from her body. In days she regained her vision and in months, her arm but all the while never seeing Lalna. She always kept to herself now knowing Lalna had been holed up in his lab for weeks tinkering away or binge drinking he couldn't tell any more, all he knew was that after the yelling she had gone of and he had found her in some rich jerk's bed. She was angry with him surly, but if they truly shared the same feelings for each other this would've never happened. As he heard the lab door open he made the decision to go to Ravs' old place and settle for binge drinking. He had barnibus serve him while he downed copious amounts of liquor until he started screaming. What he didn't know was that Nano was on the roof listening to Lalna swearing like a sailor. This prompted her to make a life changing decision. She went back to panda labs and packed up the alter, her hut, her bed with poppet shelf, her statue, and her extra items from the computer and electric chest. Finally before scooping up her kitty she wrote a quick note that she was leaving to give his life some stability. She scooped up the cat, her familiar, and walked out sobbing as she went to chili wowas and begged Sjin for a job.

**Sorry about this being one of the more experimental chapters**


	6. The ballad of Lalna

**Hello everyone, thank you for tuning in after all this time and thanks to China sorrows 400 for the concern of updating and I'm jus wanted to say I'm still here and not the owner of anything Yogscast.**

"And the fact that she'd two timed me!" screamed Lalna as he threw his goggles into Ravs' old TV before retrieving them. He had been in a drunken rage for four hours until Lomadia quietly walked through the door as Lalna threw another bottle through a window.

"Wow" she said sarcastic surprise "You two really are meant for each other"

"What do you want?" asked almost bursting into drunken tears.

"Just noticing how you and Nano deal with problems" she said handing him another bottle.

"What do you mean?" he asked bewilderedly

"What do you do when you have relationship trouble?" Lomadia asked.

"This" replied gesturing to the bar.

"So does she" Lomadia said gravely "Why else would she end up where she was when you found her?"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Did it ever occur to you that she might have feelings as well?" Lomadia asked bewildered

"I thought that when I saved her from the flux she would love me." said Lalna said with his face in his hands

"I think you've been clueless mate" Lomadia said "She loved you from the start, you didn't need to prove anything to her because she saw the real you."

"You're right" he said. He went back to panda labs and the whole thing immediately went to absolute catastrophe as he found her note.

"Lalna, I'm sorry. About the yelling, the insults, the confusion, the thing in the other dimension, but most of all I'm sorry that we couldn't make it work. Let's face it, I'm a ranting fluxed up psycho girl with mental issue, and you're post idiotic nuclear warfare part two waiting to happen. I don't think there was ever really a chance for love between us. Don't bother looking for me, I've already packed up and left to go to a new teacher and I promise you that finding me will be impossible and nobody knows where I'm going. I love you, that's the hardest part. Goodbye Lalna, forever." He dropped the note, water in his eyes, mental state slipping, emotions crumbling, inspiration snapping, hope fading, joy in life gone forever.

"One thing left to do." he remarked. He sluggishly strode to the chests grabbing a radar gun and loading a nuke into one of the missile silos. He then flew to the old irritated site of his castle crying at the tower she'd been locked in. He pointed the radar gun at his feet and portaged to the console, entered it in before portaging back and terminating both portals. He grabbed the redstone remote and knew which respawn selection he'd pick. His finger slowly went to the button as he looked up at the sky he reveled in his last moments before he sealed his fate. He built a lab, gained power and hurt people, then built another lab hurt other people, then built another base, took on apprentice and hurt her physically, emotionally, and magically. In Lalna's mind he was a lost cause with nothing left to lose.

"Goodbye Nano" he breathed. He activated the nuke, he knew at that very moment it was beginning its ascension into the heavens above before it would throw itself back down and finally destroy the threat to so many lives. There was a certain beauty to it, here he was about to die by his own hand not because he was poor or disease ridden or marked for death in some way, it was because love, which used to seem a frivolous thing, escaped him.

"Stop!" he heard a voice scream as a magical spell sent him to Rythian's camp.

"I don't know what it is you were about to do, but you almost put Zoeya to tears, what happened?" Rythian asked angrily.

"I decided I had to end it" Lalna said as he stared at his boots "I had no reason left to live"

"You're telling me because Zoeya's friend ran away from you, killing yourself was your best option?" Rythan asked in surprise.

"Yeah" Lalna replied meekly.

"Well then you have every reason to pursue her!" Rythian screamed in annoyance.

"Nobody knows where she is" Lalna angsted.

"Then I'll help you find her!" Rythian said angrily.

**I apologize for the double cliffhanger but it's just my way of making this more exciting P.S. leave your ideas for future chapters in reviews bye. ;) **


	7. Together again

**Thanks for continued reading**

Lalna tried everything, uranium isotopes kill it but also human cells he just didn't know what to do. he'd tried combining element after element, chemical after chemical, cell with cell. But nothing could kill the flux that would spare Nano's tissue. That is until he found out it repelled from something. or rather a lot of somethings combined into one, enderman skin.

"Oh no" he thought. he hadn't found a way to safely remove the flux and not turnkey into an ender man, but he took a strain of pathogenic ender cells and a sample of Nano's blood. but after killing the flux the strain infected the human DNA and made it separate from itself until there was DNA molecules everywhere

"If only I had a strain of integrated cells that fought the infection, then I could genetically find and engineer a hybrid protein that would fight off the infection but would also be ignored by Nano's antibodies. But the only way to do that would be to find something that was infected with enderman DNA but was fighting the infection constantly." He immediately knew who he needed to find and oh how it maddened him.

Nano POV

"Perhaps you can force Lalna to love you" Lomadia thought aloud.

"How?"

"Well I have made a new version of the curse of insanity" said lomadia "Instead of causing insanity it gives the curser complete mental control over the cursed being"

"I dunno" thought Nano "Is love still love when the person you love is forced to love you?"

Much time passes

"Lalna I'm home!" Nano hollered, no response. She sighed, after all, she'd been in this situation many times before. She found him sleeping in his lab in a chair leaned over about to fall she moved to his extremely large whiteboard which had a bunch of scientific equations and formulas but what she saw that made her jump the most was the word cure that had a giant heart drawn around it.

She looked to him happily sleeping in his chair. she rubbed his face gently to wake him up even though it was the middle of the night

"Come on sleepy head" she urged "Let's get you to bed" in a little sing-song voice.

"Ok" he said groggily.

Lead by Nano he went up the elevator to their bedroom in which he crashed his head was atop Nano's lap on her bed as she stroked his blonde hair playfully until eventually cuddling up next to him and falling asleep she could feel his arms drape around her waist and a soft whisper

"Thank you" whispered in her ear as she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up and without thinking kissed Lalna's forehead. This caused him to wake up immediately to a flustered and apologizing Nano as he woke up and she went straight out the room to her witches hut to experiment with what Lomadia had supplied her with. Lalna planned his trip to visit an old enemy to gravel for something that he knew he only had a small chance of receiving, a piece of Rythian's DNA that fights off the infection of the ender cells.

"Nano, would you like to come on a trip with me?" he asked

"Where will we be going?" she inquired.

"A camp outside of a place called caper town"

**Hey there, sorry about the shortness of this chapter but I promise you in the immediate future longer content will be used.**

**-Humanthree**


	8. Bye everyone

It'd been years but it finally happened, the rise of a dark force had always been apparent but the devastation that occurred was worse than anything conceived by any known sentient being except the one who conjured it. The flux buddies were together for a while even after the nuclear devastation they still managed to remain happy with only each other and what they had with their animals and valuables they built a new life and the world returned to normal when the magic police struck out and made peace.

All was well, they set up a new base under the oath of peace with hatfilms as both new bases were banned of all types of large explosives, only weapons that allowed for killing but no destroying. Nano was busy working on the ingredients for the final machine they needed to get the new base as good as the old one with a new big reactor until a certain idiot hugged her from behind.

"What do you want ya jerk" she said blushing while leaning back to kiss him.

"Just wanted to ask you something" Nano rolled her eyes spinning on her heel to face him only to place her hands on her face bering down and blushing furiously as Lalna held out a golden ring student with rubies and a giant diamond as he said

"Would be ok if I made my flux buddy my wife?"

"Yes" Nano cried through tears of joy.

The wedding came next, and I won't sugar coat it Nano hated everything about it except for the ceremony and the reception. She struggled between her magics and planning the wedding.

The ceremony was lovely considering the rehearsal dinner consisted of Trottimus becoming aroused by Smiffy (Don't ask how). While Strippin and Benjy insisted that their be a cart ride to the reception hall from the alter meanwhile Sjin ,while not invited, managed to plant crops in the various plant pots in the building while Xephos managed to sneak himself and Lomadia into a private closet and do god knows what until they were found out since Nilesy was too traumatized to explain the image. Sips and Hat Films had also managed to leave a killer robot in one of the men's toilets but no one knew which and they would not spill the beans. All together a wedding involving the Yogscast turned out to be a bad idea from the start. She didn't care that everything was going wrong though, she was Lalna and he with her, they didn't mind wading through chaos so long as they knew that they would be together through it all.

"I Lalna, promise to you Nanosounds that I will always love, support, honor, and cherish you in sickness and in health, in good times and bad as your companion, lover, and lawfully wedded husband for as long as I shall exist" At his saying this Trott was aroused and began to cry.

"I Nanosounds promise to you Lalna, that I will always be there for you to keep you from sickness, to fight evil with you, to go on in adventures wether it be on a trail of monsters, or the little things in our home, I will always stand with you until I can no longer and will never stop loving you as your lawfully wedded wife" she finished

"You may kiss the bride" said the justice of the piece they borrowed from the other dimension. She was immediately pulled forward into one of many kiss she would receive in the next twenty four hours. The reception was not as bad as the rehearsal dinner, Rythian gave a fine toast, and the only thing that happened that was abnormal was that lalna thought he saw to Zoeys with one wearing a space suit with some random woman trying to scan him. All in all the couple stayed focused on each other especially when Lalna realized they'd be starting a family and Minty had to give him the mental picture.

"I'm going to be a father he realized"

**Thanks for a nice chance everyone this is the last chapter. Bye**


End file.
